Thierry's Secret
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Kali McFarlane shows up on Thierry's doorstep, she's from his past. Thierry tells of a story that has haunted him since before he bacame the very first made vampire. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the concept of the Night World or any of the recognisable people; they all belong to the lovely L.J Smith. The only person I own is Kali McFarlane/Theora. I am not making anything off this story, or _any _of my stories, they are just for fun.

Here is chapter 1 of Thierry's Secret, I have removed this story and revamped it, so now it _should _be in the present tense, and it _should _have longer, but less chapters. This was/is my first NW story, please be kind?

Thierry's Secret.

****************************** PART 1 *******************************

The house I come to looks like a castle, but is really a massive white mansion. I walk through the large iron gates, and head up the long, twisting driveway. As I approach the mansion, I can see that in every window, a black rose is exquisitely etched into the glass. The garden is simply breathtaking, palm trees everywhere. There is also what looks like very expensive fake manicured grass. Out here in Las Vegas, it is mostly desert. I am here for one reason, and one reason only… to see the Lord of the Night World himself.

I reach the heavy mahogany door, and ring the doorbell. About five minutes later, the door opens to reveal a girl a few years older than my seventeen years, with long fair hair in different shades of wheat, wise grey eyes that seem to hold the knowledge of the world, and a birthmark, the colour of watered down wine, slanted across her left cheek, just below the bone. She's really pretty.

"Hi. I'm here to see Lord Thierry Descouedres." I say to the older girl.

"I'm sorry, but Thierry's not here at the minute." The girl answers gently. "He won't be back until tomorrow morning." She adds, smiling apologetically.

"Dammit!" I mumble to myself. "I really needed to see him, it's very important." I say to the girl.

"Why don't you come in? I'll get someone to prepare a room for you, then you can wait for Thierry to come back." The girl replies, stepping back and letting me in.

"Thank you." I say, taking in the inside of the mansion. Damn, he makes Bill Gates look like a piggy bank.

"My name's Hannah Snow." The girl introduces herself, extending a hand out to me.

"I'm Kali McFarlane." I reply, taking Hannah's hand and shake it

"So, what do you need to see Thierry about?" Hannah asks, leading me into a big room full of teenagers.

"Well, it's kind of private." I answer, trying my best not to sound offensive.

"Either way, I'll find out anyway, because Thierry will tell me." Hannah replies, sounding very trustworthy.

"Okay. But can we go somewhere more private, so I don't feel nervous?" I ask, looking a bit uncomfortable in the crowded room.

"Yeah sure. Come with me, then we can talk." Hannah leads me out of the room and into the opulent looking hallway.

*                              *                              *                       *                 *                   *

We go up the wide curving staircase, and then into a huge office in the third floor of the mansion. Most of the furniture here is made from mahogany; the chairs, the small tables, and various other wooden furniture.

There is a desk at the back of the room, which is about the size of a queen-sized bed. The high backed black leather chair at the desk is facing the huge French doors. All of a sudden, the chair swings around to reveal a teenage looking man, wearing a midnight blue shirt and probably dark blue jeans. He looks tall, even sitting down; he's well built, has white- blonde hair, night dark eyes, and is smiling at Hannah. He looks better than when I last saw him.

"Thierry? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Hannah asks the tall, blonde man. So this is the infamous Lord Thierry Descouedres? I think to myself. I didn't expect it to be _him_.

"I was, but I came home early. I missed you too much." Thierry replies, pulling Hannah into his arms, he doesn't seem to see me.

"Thierry? This is Kali McFarlane." Hannah tells him, gesturing at me. I step forward and he looks at me stunned.

"Oh. My. Good. Goddess!" Is all Thierry could say. "Theora? Is that you?" He whispers, coming towards me.

"Yeah. Hi Theorn. Long time no see." I reply, smiling nervously.

"It's been too long." Thierry agrees. "It's Thierry now. And you're now called Kali then? Lovely name, it suits you."

"Yeah. New life. New name, and besides, I like Kali better than Theora anyways." I look away from him.

"You two know each other?" Hannah asks, looking back and forth between Thierry and me, and then she catches on with something. "Goddess! You two look so much alike." She adds, gesturing at my white- blonde hair and night dark eyes, the exact same as Thierry's.

"We were twins." Thierry replies softly, not taking his eyes off me.

*                           *                         *                       *                         *                    *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this revamped version of chapter 1? I will update chapter 2 when I get around to revamping it. Also look out for my first three VD fics as I am revamping those as well, and also "Who Are You?' will be getting revamped as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thea101:_** You think this is good? I don't know about anyone else, but you're the only one that I know who actually likes this, no one else reviewed. Thank you for the review anyways, and I'll see you in the new chapter of Marie. Have fun. ;)

Here's the next part. Please review because I'm sick and tired of watching this bloody tumbleweed blow and bounce by when I look in my reviews folder and there _is_ none for this fic. 

**_WARNING:_** LONG CHAPTER!!!

*********************************** Part 2 *******************************

"Twins?" Hannah whispers. "But how? Thierry, you look about nineteen, and Kali you're seventeen. Plus Thierry, you're thousands of years old. How can you two be twins?" She asks, disbelievingly.

"I haven't seen my twin since we were seventeen." Thierry replies, still softly, and still looking at me. "I'm sorry Kali. I'm so very sorry!" He chokes out. Tears brim his eyes. I step towards him, unsure of what to do. I stand in front of him and shyly wrap my arms around his waist, and I just cling to him, the tears brimming my own eyes as I bury my face into Thierry's chest. He always was taller than me. After a moment's hesitation, Thierry wraps his arms around my back and buries his face into my hair; he starts to cry, repeating over and over that he's sorry.

"I forgive you Thierry, it's not your fault, it's mine." I reply, pulling back and look up at him, and then wipe the tears from his eyes. "It's Okay, everything's fine now." I say trying to soothe him.

"What are you on about Kali?" Hannah demands. Thierry looks at Hannah, and then he starts to tell Hannah why he's sorry.

*                            *                          *                    *                   *                        *

)*(BACK TO THE STONE AGE)*(

"Theorn? Come with me, I want to show you what I've found." Theora grabs a surprised and sleepy Theorn by the wrist, drags him off his leather pallet, out of the cave, and into the forest. 

"Theora? What are we doing up so early, the sun has better sense to be up at this time? What do you want to show me?" Theorn asks his twin, tying to stifle a yawn. Theora expertly guides him through the thick foliage and pitch dark.

"I do not want to show you anything, I just said that so that nobody could hear me." Theora confesses, looking at the forest floor.

"Then what did you drag me here for?" He asks, looking at Theora suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want Mother or Father to over hear." She replies, still looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Theorn asks, sitting on a nearby rock and pulls his sister onto his knee, where he wraps his arms around her protectively and buries his face into her hair.

"Teach me how to fight?" Theora asks turning around so that night dark eyes meets night dark eyes.

"Why? What is wrong?" Theorn asks, running his fingers through Theora's knee length white- blonde hair.

"Nothing. I just do not want to hide behind you for the rest of my life." Theora answers, playing with the necklace, with an oval pendant made out of stone, around Theorn's neck, the one the Theora made for him two years ago. Then cuddles into Theorn's protective embrace.

"Very well then, I will teach you." Theorn agrees to his twin's request, holding Theora tighter.

*                                       *                                         *                                           *

)*(LATER ON THAT NIGHT.)*(

A very angry Theorn walks around the lake, and comes across Theora.

"Theorn, what is wrong?" She asks, looking concerned about her brother.

"Nothing! Leave me alone Theora!" Theorn replies nastily, pushing past an astonished Theora.

"Have I done something to upset you?" She asks looking hurt.

"Yes! You've been latching onto me for the past seventeen years, and I am tired of it! You know something Theora? _I hate you._ I hate being a twin. I wish you were never born!" Theorn snaps between clenched teeth, then marches away, leaving a teary eyed Theora staring at her twin's retreating back.

*                          *                         *                        *                        *                  *

)*(BACK TO THE PRESENT)*(

"Theora went missing after that, we searched everywhere for her, but no one could find her. I went looking for her in our secret place in the forest, hoping that she'd be there, but to no avail. I was feeling guilty for what I said to her. I kept getting this bad feeling that something bad had happened to her. I don't know what came over me that night." Thierry tells Hannah, the tears flowing free from his eyes. Hannah sits next to Thierry on the leather couch in his office, with me on the other side of him. He takes a deep shaky breath and continues.

"I was the one who found Theora. She was lying face down in the lake. I swam over to her, the bad feeling getting worse. Whenever I turned her over, she was turning blue. Her lifeless dark eyes were staring up accusingly at me, her lips were purple, her wrists were slit and tied in front of her, and her ankles were also tied together. I couldn't breathe when I found her. 

"I carried her out of the water and when I got to the edge of the lake, I broke down, holding my twin close to me and screamed and cried. I killed her by what I said to her. She committed suicide because of me." Thierry tells us, looking as though he's watching the scene on the floor. "When they buried her, our older brother Conlan and a few other men, including our father, had to hold me back from jumping into the grave after her." Thierry finishes, tremors taking over his body.

"I forgive you Thierry. It was a selfish thing that I did. I shouldn't have done something as stupid as that." I say to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, mumbling words meant to soothe.

"I searched and searched to see if you'd come back to me like Hannah did, but I never found you." He sobs out, cuddling into me.

"I found you first." I reply jokingly, comforting him, at this statement, he laughs.

"Yeah, I guess you did." He replies, wiping the tears from his eyes in a way that meant that he was embarrassed at crying in front of other people.

"Speaking of, how did you find me?" He adds, looking at me. He reaches out and puts a lock of my hair, which has fallen into my eyes, behind my ear.

"Well, I don't remember having any past lives, apart from the one where we were, and I guess still are, twins." I answer Thierry's question, then I continue. "For as long as I can remember, in this life, I've always been different, I've got all of my original Powers, the one's that I had in my last life. I've been able to make things float, cast spells, and so on and so forth. But none of my family has been able to do any of that. I'm the only witch in my family. Ever since I was little, I used to have dreams about you Thierry, I even drew pictures of you." At this, I go into my suitcase and hand Thierry a stack of papers with his portrait on them. 

"Up until a few weeks ago, I didn't know that you were real, I thought that maybe my mind had made you up. My parents never really loved me, because of what I am. They always hit me, so I thought that I just made you up so that at least somebody loved me. Little did I know that you are real? Then I had I dream about you, as usual, but unlike any other, you sat down and explained everything to me."

*                                          *                                  *                           *                  *

)*(A FEW WEEKS AGO)*(

The place I come to is a desert. I've walked on this desert path every night for about fourteen years now. When I look down at myself, I'm wearing a brief leather loincloth around my waist and around my chest. I walk for about five minutes and then I come across a familiar oasis. There's a very large pool surrounded by palm trees in the middle of the oasis. Around one side of the pool is a log; sitting on the log is a young man, maybe nineteen or twenty. He's almost completely naked apart from the loincloth around his waist. He has white- blonde hair and dark eyes, exactly like my own. He looks up and smiles at me as I approach him.

"Hello Theora." He says, patting the log, beckoning me to sit down beside him.

"Hi Theorn." I reply, sitting down next to him, putting my arm through his. I do this without feeling scared because I know that he won't hurt me. I've known this dream young man ever since I was about three years old. 

"Theora? I need you to listen to me very carefully, and do exactly what I say. Do you understand?" The young man – Theorn – tells me, being more serious than usual.

"Yes of course. What's wrong Theorn?" I ask, feeling a little uneasy.

"What I have to tell you is of extreme importance. You have to find me. I mean, go to Las Vegas, go to a large white mansion, with black flowers carved into the windows, and ask for Thierry Descouedres. That's my name now. You have to help me find the fourth Wild Power." Theorn explains, being a little vague.

"Wild Power? What's a Wild Power?" I ask him, befuddled.

"There are four Wild Powers, they have been chosen to either help or destroy the world. The vampires want to rule the world again, they say that the humans' time is up, the world will end in blood and darkness if the fourth Wild Power isn't found." Theorn tries to be a little more helpful with the explanation.

"An organisation called Circle Daybreak, that I'm the leader of, has three of them, but even with only three, the world's still in danger. There's going to be a battle at the turn of the Millennium, the Night World want to destroy the entire human race, and they'll enslave those who survive the battle. You must help me stop this by finding the fourth." He continues. 

"There are prophecies that have been found about the up coming battle and of the Wild Powers, these are the prophecies." He adds and he quotes:

_"In blue fire, the final darkness is banished._

_In blood the final price is paid._

_Four to stand between the light and the shadow,_

_Four of blue fire, power in their blood._

_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;_

_Four less one, and darkness triumphs."_

Theorn takes a deep breath and then continues. "There is also another prophecy explaining about the Wild Powers." At this he quotes a third prophecy:

_"One from the land of kings long forgotten;_

_One from the Hearth, which still holds the spark;_

_One from the Day World, where two eyes are watching;_

_One from the twilight, to be one with the dark."_

"The three Wild Powers that Daybreak already have are the first three lines in the prophecy. Their names are: Prince Delos Redfern, a Lamia vampire, Iliana Dominick- Harman, the Witch Child, and a half human half vampire called Jez Redfern. Daybreak only needs the "One from the twilight to be one with the dark." But no one knows who or where he or she is, your job is to help me find that person, and fast. I'll keep appearing in your dreams to keep you informed of everything that is going on." Theorn continues.

"Theora. You're a witch, just like you were in your previous life; we were twins, that is why we look the same. Your name back then was Theora, that's why I call you that. I don't know what your name is now. Funny isn't it? I know about everything else, but I don't even know what my twin's real name is. I only know it as Theora." He laughs, looking at me.

"My name in this life is Kali McFarlane." I answer him quietly, still taking in everything he told me.

"Kali? That's a lovely name, it suits you." He replies smiling. "Well, my little blonde pixie, time to wake up, but before you do, get everything sorted out, then go to Las Vegas, tell me, as in Thierry Descouedres all about everything that I've just told you. I won't know about these dreams or the drawings of me, show me them when you get there, I'm sure I'll love them." He finishes, still smiling. After that I wake up.

*                                       *                                     *                                               *

A/N: Ah hello? What happened to the reviews? I only got one. If it's _that _bad then please let me know. Another long chapter, okay the first one wasn't long, but I was talking about my other fic Marie. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think, I'll try my best to change a few things, that is, if they need changed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Phoenix: _**Glad you like this story. I personally think that it is a pile of crap, but who cares? It's just a story. Let me know what you think of this chapter? Thanks for your review. ;)

**_Thea101:_** You're not the only one to review this story, I have another reviewer. Yay me! Hope you like this chapter? Thanks for the review. ;)

**_Sorry I haven't updated for ages, but it's a revamped story. I'm just updating a couple of my other stories. Hope you like this non masterpiece of work? Lol _**

******************************PART 3 ************************************

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

 "So you have no idea who or where the fourth Wild Power is?" Hannah asks, looking at me astounded.

"Nope. Thierry or Theorn, didn't tell me that, he just told me to come here and help with finding the fourth Wild Power." I reply, eyes still on my drawings, paintings and sketches of Thierry. "I thought that would be the last that I'd dream of Theorn, but like always, I dreamt about him every night after that. But the dreams never tell me anything about the fourth." I add thoughtfully.

"Remind me to get you to paint my portrait sometime." Thierry says jokingly, leafing through my endless pictures of him.

"No problem. If you want them, you can have them." I reply.

"No, you're Okay. You keep them." Thierry laughs, handing his portraits back to me.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking at my once upon a time twin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replies, still laughing.

"Oh. Can I have this one?" Hannah asks me, giggling. "Nice legs Thierry." She adds. Thierry goes bright red. Hannah holds up a picture of him wearing a brief leather loincloth, and is a picture of him standing up.

"Yeah, if you want. I wonder why you like _that _one?" I ask Hannah, knowing all too well why.

"Okay, enough of discussing my legs." Thierry demands, still bright red. "I think it's time to get you a room Kali." He adds, standing up after he helps me put the pictures back in my suitcase.

All three of us walked out of Thierry's office and towards the rooms.

"Tomorrow, you can meet the rest of our guests." Hannah puts in cheerfully. "Or would you like to meet them after you get a room?" She adds, looking at Thierry.

"Yeah, sure, if you want. I mean if my brother will allow me?" I ask teasingly. Thierry smiles at this.

"Fine by me. But first here is your room. Here we are. Hope you like it?" He replies, opening the door and reveals the most gorgeous bedroom I've ever seen. 

Most of the furniture was made from different kinds of wood. There is a huge four-poster bed near the windows, with sheer curtains around it, the biggest wardrobe I've ever laid eyes on, was sitting beside the bed. A beautiful dresser, complete with a mirror, sits off to one side of the room. A desk and chair is in one corner, and other wooden furniture is situated all around the room, and the floor is made from oak.

The walls are painted a lovely sea green colour, there's sheer sea green material stuck to the ceiling and the same material is used for the fabric on the bed. There are also sea green curtains hanging from the window, exposing the almost full moon right outside the window.

"Whoa!" I gasp, looking around the bedroom in awe. "It's beautiful." I add.

"Okay, put your things away, Hannah will you help? And then come on downstairs so that you can meet the others." Thierry says, turning around and closes the door behind him.

"Is he always like that? He was never this way back in the stone age." I ask, looking at Hannah.

"Yeah well, he was only a teenager back then, now he's a few thousand years old." Hannah replies, helping me with my things. "And besides he's just nervous at the fact that he's twin has turned up after all these years." She adds, rolling her eyes at me, smiling.

"Oh, Okay then." I reply, putting my clothes into the big walk- in wardrobe.

*                                    *                                *                             *                        *

Half an hour later, when we've finished putting my things away, Hannah turns to me.

"Right. C'mon, and we'll go and meet the others. You'll love them they're really nice. Oh, and watch out for Ash, he'll flirt with you non- stop, even though he has already found his soulmate." She warns me sighing, and shaking her head.

"I take it he's a womaniser?" I ask laughing at Hannah's expression.

"Oh yeah. Believe me when I say uh- huh." She replies laughing. 

Both of us head out of the bedroom and down the very long hall. We then climb down the wide stairway, and I find that we are back into the room full of teenagers that we were in before.

Everyone stops what they are doing, looks up and over at us, when we walk into the room. It's so quiet in here that you could here a pin drop. I have the strangest feeling that a spotlight has been turned on in my face and that I've been put on stage and have forgotten my lines. I hate being the centre of attention, when I'm in school, I tend to shy away from everyone, though when they think that you're a freak, the only thing you can do is hide.

"Everyone. This is Kali McFarlane, she's here to help us find the fourth Wild Power." Hannah introduces me to the other teenagers in the room.

"She looks a lot like you, Thierry." A girl with coppery, curly hair and blazing green eyes, with elfin features, says to my twin, whom I didn't notice was in the room, looking me over.

"She's my twin, Poppy." Thierry addresses the elfin looking girl, Poppy.

"Twin?" Everybody asks in unison.

"Yes, long story. Don't ask, I'll tell you later." Thierry says, looking at me helplessly. I shrug.

"I think an introduction is in order." He adds. He then gestures to everyone, and says their names.

"This is Poppy North and her soulmate, James Rasmussen. Poppy is a made vampire, and James is one of the Lamia, Poppy was dying from cancer a couple of years ago, and James made her a vampire to save her live. Poppy's also a lost witch." Thierry says, pointing to the red haired girl, with the elfin features and green eyes, who said that I look a lot like Thierry. And then, he points to the boy sitting next to her. He has silky, dark brown hair and grey eyes. He smiles at me and I find it hard not to smile back.

"Next are Ash Redfern and his soulmate Mary- Lynnette Carter. Ash is also one of the Lamia, and James' cousin. Mary- Lynnette is a human." Thierry continues. Ash has ash blond hair and ever-changing eyes, one minute they're blue, then green, and then yellow. He's tall and lanky, and is extremely gorgeous. So this is the guy Hannah warned me about? I think to myself. Ash gives me a very lazy smile, telling me that he heard my thoughts on Hannah's warning. Mary- Lynnette has wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes, she smiles at me and frowns at Ash.

"Sitting next to Ash and Mary- Lynnette, is Ash's older sister Rowan, and his two younger sisters, Kestrel and Jade. Next to Jade, is Mary- Lynnette's younger brother Mark." Rowan has brown hair with natural chestnut highlights, with brown eyes. She looks nothing like Ash or their younger sisters. Kestrel has hair the colour of old gold, and fierce hawk-like yellow eyes. Jade, on the other hand, looks very delicate, she has white- blond hair, the same as mine and Thierry's, and silvery- green eyes. Mark looks a lot like Mary- Lynnette brown hair and blue eyes. They all smile at me, and I smile back.

"Next, are Thea and Blaise Harman, and Thea's soulmate, Eric Ross. Thea and Blaise are witches, Eric's human" Thea has shoulder length yellow hair and wise brown eyes. Blaise is her polar opposite, she has long hip length jet, black hair, like stopped smoke and silvery grey eyes; she also has a figure to stop traffic on a Freeway. Eric has sandy hair, and his eyes are deep green with grey flecks.

"Next, are Gillian Lennox and her soulmate, David Blackburn. Gillian is a lost witch, and David's human." Thierry continues. Gillian has short white- blond hair, that looks a bit silvery, and she has violet eyes. David has dark hair and dark eyes to drown in.

"Next to them, are Rashel "the Cat" Jordan, and her soulmate John Quinn." At this the guy called John, throws Thierry a death glare. "But just call him Quinn, or you'll end up dead." Thierry adds. "Rashel is a vampire hunter, who leaves cat claws on the corpses of vampires, hence the name "The Cat." Quinn is a made vampire, over four hundred years old, he was made by Hunter Redfern, the most ruthless Lamia vampire who ever lived, but thanks to the second Wild Power, Delos, he's now dead." Thierry continues. Rashel has long jet, black hair and cat green eyes. Quinn has jet-black hair as well, but he has black eyes, that look like orbs pf black ice. Both are dressed in solid black clothes.

"Next are, Jezebel, or should I say, Jez Redfern, and her soulmate Morgead Blackthorn. Jez is half human, half vampire, and she's also the first Wild Power that we found. Morgead is another Lamia." Jez has dark fiery red hair, and silvery blue eyes. Morgead has jet-black hair and emerald green eyes, and very gorgeous. Both are dressed as bikers.

"Next are, Maggie Neely, and her soulmate, Prince Delos Redfern. Delos is the second Wild Power, he was the one that killed Hunter Redfern, is great grandfather. Maggie's human, and Delos is another Lamia." Maggie has fox coloured hair and brown eyes. Delos has dark hair and fierce yellow eyes, like Kestrel's. He also has an air of authority about him.

"Sitting next to Maggie and Delos, is Maggie's older brother, Miles. Miles was made a falcon shapeshifter, a few months ago." Miles looks like Maggie, but older.

"Next are Raksha Keller, who likes to be called Keller, and her soulmate, Prince Galen Drache, son of the First House of Shapeshifters." At my looks of befuddlement, he adds. "The Royal family of the shapeshifters, Galen is a leopard, and Keller is a panther." Keller has long waist length black hair, grey eyes and she wears a black jumpsuit. Galen has golden hair and green- gold eyes, the eyes of a leopard.

"Next to them are, Nissa Johnson, a Lamia, Winfrith, or Winnie Arlin, a witch, and Iliana Dominick- Harman, a lost witch, and also the Witch Child, and the third Wild Power." I look at Iliana, and nod my head in respect. Nissa has dark hair and dark eyes. Winnie has curly red hair, and dancing green eyes, a bit like Poppy. Iliana has long silvery, white- blond hair and violet eyes, like Gillian. Iliana looks like an angel that has fallen from heaven.

"Okay, Thierry. Tell us how you and – Kali right? - Are twins?" Ash asks, lazily. Thierry indicates for me to sit down, and then sighs and sits down himself. I find myself sitting on the other side of Ash.

Thierry clears his throat, and then tells everyone in the room how him and I are twins.

*                                     *                                  *                            *                   *

A/N: I know this story isn't as good as my other ones, but hey! I don't care, but I would still like to get reviews, even if they are to say how crap this story is. Let me know what you guys think of this? 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thea 101:_****_ Are you on the sugar again? Because we've talked about that! Hehehe! I know, I know, took me a while to update, I'm sorry. Been making up other stories. Well, thanks for the review, and no, you're not my only reviewer anymore. See ya in the next chappie…hopefully._**

****

**_Amber: _****_You're gonna find out what happens next if you read on. Thanks for the review, hope you review again._**

****

**_Abbi_****__****_ Glad to hear that you like this story a lot. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one? Thank you for reviewing._**

**_And last review, this one was reviewed in Chapter 1, but I'm putting it here._**

**_Me:_****_ Suppose. Not everyone leaves reviews right? Well, I'd better post this and get to bed, it's after midnight. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this next chapter?_**

****

**_Well, I'm gonna post this, then go to bed, like I said, it's after midnight, and my eyes are going together. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. N'night. Yawn _**

PART 4

"Theora, Kali's name back in the Stone Age, and I were very close, and I was fiercely overprotective over her. She was sick most of the time, something about her immune system not working properly, and she didn't get enough nutrients, even though she had a bottomless pit for a stomach." Thierry sates, looking at me and smiling. At this everyone laughs and I go beet red.

"I still do Thierry." I reply, quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Theora and I used to do everything together." Thierry continues. "You never saw one without the other. Theora and Hellewise got on lie sisters, Maya was a bit jealous at that, she didn't really like Theora that much."

"I remember that when we were about six or seven, Theora took a turn for the worst. She became so ill, that everyone believed that she wasn't going to make it, but she was a fighter. I stayed by her side twenty- four seven. After about two weeks, when the illness wore off a little and Theora was able to go out, she became very clingy to me, every now and then, she would wrap her arms around my back and bury her face in my chest."

"When we were about ten or eleven, a group of boys our age, decided to bully Theora. She was out on her own, taking a walk, when them boys gathered in a circle around her, and then they started pushing her around. Both of us were telepathic with each other, probably the twin thing, and I heard Theora's scream for help. I came running and I found her face down on the ground, curled up in a ball, with the group of boys kicking her everywhere. Everyone knew not to mess with Theora or else they answered to me. I ran over and started beating the living hell out of them; I told them that if they ever came near Theora again, I'd kill them. I ended up breaking a few arms, but they got the message, they left Theora alone after that."

"But one night, when we were both seventeen, I was in a very bad mood, and took it out on Theora. I didn't mean to, I don't even know what came over me. I told Theora to leave me alone, that I hated her, but I didn't I loved, and still do, love her. She had it in her head, that everyone hated her. She was someone for me to protect, and take care of. I didn't hate it when she clung to me and I didn't hate looking out for her. She was only a minute or two younger than me, she was the baby in the family, but I was still protective over her. But anyway, she went missing for three or four hours, nobody knew where she was, I thought that she was maybe in our "secret place" crying, but when I got there, she wasn't there."

"I found her dead in the lake outside the cave, I brought her ashore and I stopped feeling after that. The only thing I felt, was numbness, my whole body and mind were numb. I wanted so badly that Theora would be Okay that she was alive, but she was dead. I stopped talking after the realization hit me, that lasted until I was nearly nineteen."

"Then Maya became a vampire, made me one, and you all should know what happens after that?" Thierry finishes, looking around the room at everyone, then looks down at the floor.

**Thierry **I say to him telepathically. **I told you, that I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up over that**

**I know. I'm really sorry for th-** Thierry starts, but I cut him off.

**If you say you're sorry about that one more time, and I'm going to kill _you_ **I threaten him. At this, he smiles.

"So… not only have you been living with the guilt of accidentally killing Hannah in her first life." Ash starts. "You've also been living with that guilt of 'killing' your twin?" He finishes, looking back and forth between Thierry and me.

"Yes Ash, I have." Thierry replies softly.

"Damn! You've had one _hell _of a hurt life, haven't you?" Ash asks.

"Tell me about it?" Thierry replies, still softly.

"So, Kali? Care to enlighten us on how you came to be here?" Ash asks me lazily.

"Okay." I then begin to tell the whole room, the dreams and my drawings of Thierry. And also the fact that I'm a full witch born from two humans.

A few hours later, I'm up in my room, lying on the bed looking up at the sea- green material covered ceiling, when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." I answer, sitting up. The door opens to reveal a girl a year or two older than me, with silvery- brown hair and amber eyes. She looks me up and down, taking in my appearance, and then she speaks.

"Whoa, it _is_ true then? You really _do _look like Thierry." She says.

"Yeah, it's a twin thing." I reply.

"I'm Lupe Acevedo." The girl introduces herself.

"Kali McFarlane. Thierry's once upon a time twin sister." I reply. Both of us burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm here to see if you need anything?" Lupe asks, looking at me inquiringly.

"Umm, nope. Nothing that I can think of." I answer her, trying my best not to sound as though I'm trying to hint at her to leave, which I'm not.

"So… what was Thierry like before he became a vampire?" Lupe asks, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Well, he was pretty much the same as he is now." I tell her, looking thoughtfully. "But, he was less tense and stressed up as he is now. Plus he was more outgoing and funny. Why do you ask?" I add.

"Well, you're the only person who knew what he was like before he was made a vampire." Lupe says.

"Lupe? Would you tell me what happened to Thierry after he 'died'? I realise that my darling twin brother didn't fill me in on that." I ask the older girl.

"Well, about two years after you died, when Thierry was about nineteen, Maya, you do know Maya?" Lupe asks.

"Unfortunately I do. Though I wish I didn't." I reply dryly.

"Well, Maya found a spell to make herself immortal, then after she became a vampire, she made Thierry one too. He hated her after that, I don't blame him, and I would too. He ran away from home, and came across Hannah's tribe, she was called Hana then. She tried to help him, but he ended up killing her by an accident. Just as she was dying, they both realised that they were soulmates, and Thierry almost kills himself because of it, but Hana forgives him and makes him promise her that he won't kill ever again. He hasn't, he went back home after that, gets Hellewise to make him a sleeping potion. He sleeps for a few thousand years, wakes up and then spends his whole life looking for Hannah, only to see her get killed by Maya, helpless to do anything because Maya was so strong. Maya kept killing Hannah using the guise of Thierry to do it, making Hannah believe that she was betrayed by her one true love. But in this lifetime, Hannah killed Maya to save both her and Thierry, Maya tried to kill him a year ago. And as fairy tales go, they both live happily ever after, except for the happily ever after part." Lupe finishes, running out of breath.

"Goddess! Thierry's been through a lot hasn't he? I mean, first I kill myself, he lives with the guilt, then Maya makes him a vampire, runs away from home, finds his soulmate, after he accidentally kills her, lives with the guilt, sleeps for thousands of years, and then watches Maya kills his soulmate, repeatedly. I didn't know about all that." I say.

"How many lives have you had, including this one?" Lupe asks.

"Two. This one, and the one where Thierry and I were twins, but I guess we still are twins?" I answer.

"So… what are you exactly? Are you human?" She asks.

"No. I'm a witch. I am a witch born to a human family. What about you?" I reply.

"Well, I'm half human, half werewolf. My dad was human the other werewolves killed him. They would've killed my mum and me, but Thierry saved us." Lupe answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I offer my sympathy

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." She says. "A witch born to human parents? Is that even possible?" She adds.

"I suppose it is, but I'm not sure that it's happened before. I'm here and I can cast spells and the lot. So that must be proof. Besides, isn't Jez Redfern proof that Lamia and humans can have kids? Maybe I'm special?" I say jokingly.

"Maybe." Lupe agrees.

"Well, it's almost midnight. I'd better get going. 'Night Kali." Lupe gets up off the bed and heads out the door.

"'Night Lupe." I say to her retreating back.

"Kali?" Lupe asks as she stands in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask

"What was your name in your first life?" She asks curiously.

"Theora." I answer.

"That's beautiful. Well night Kali, sweet dreams." She replies, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah you too." I reply, before she disappears, my eyes shutting as I answer. I faintly hear the door shutting as I drift off to sleep and see if Theorn has anything to tell me.

"Hey Kali." Theorn greets me, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me down to sit on his knee.

"Hi Theorn. How are you?" I ask him, wrapping my left arm around his neck and my right arm around his back. I then rest my head on his left shoulder and then I cuddle into his neck.

"I'm fine. How about you? Did you find me?" He asks, talking about Thierry.

"Yup. You seem kind of, I don't know, distant and older. Though I'm not surprised, considering that you're thousands of years old." I reply thoughtfully. "I'm fine too, by the way, just a little confused though." I add cuddling even closer to Theorn, if that's even possible.

"Confused? Why?" He asks nuzzling his face against mine.

"Well, the fact that my twin is really thousands of years old and in the body of a nineteen year old, and me being only seventeen. Kind of messes with your head." I reply.

"I suppose it does." Theorn agrees with me.

"So, oh wise one, have any more cryptic messages to tell me?" I ask, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I do. I know where you can find the fourth Wild Power." Theorn says. At this I pull back and sit up in Theorn's arms.

"Really? Where?" I ask, getting a little bit too excited. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Okay, calm down. I'll tell you. The fourth Wild Power is …" Theorn tells me where the fourth is.

I wake up and sit bolt right up in bed. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and I then have the quickest shower of my life. I'm just dressed, when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say to whoever is outside the room. The door opens to reveal a tall young man around nineteen, but is probably older, he looks like a vampire. He's dressed in a black suit, and is wearing sunglasses; he has brown hair pulled back into a short, neat ponytail. He looks like a CIA agent, or a more up to date version of a 'Man In Black.' Plus he's also very beautiful.

"Miss McFarlane?" The CIA agent asks, looking at me bewildered.

"Yeah." Is all that I could get out.

"My name's Nilsson, Miss McFarlane. I'm the head of security her at the mansion, among a few other things. Lord Thierry asked me to see if you are okay?" The CIA agent – Nilsson – asks.

"I'm fine. And could you call me Kali please? I don't like being called 'miss', it makes me feel old." I reply, cringing at the thought of being called 'miss'. I'm also trying my best not to sound nasty.

"Umm, okay then. Is there anything that I can get you Kali?" Nilsson asks, not taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah. Could you show me where Thierry is, please?" I ask him, feeling a little shy and self- conscious.

"Yeah sure. Follow me."

Nilsson leads me out of my bedroom, down the endless halls, and then, before I know it, we're in front of Thierry's office.

"Well, here we are." Nilsson says, a little nervously.

"Umm, thanks Nilsson." I say to him. He reaches over to open the door, at the exact same time as me. Our hands touch, and Fizz, sparks appear. We both draw back fast, startled.

"What the hell was that?" I ask a bewildered Nilsson. Somehow he looks even more bewildered than in my room, if that's possible. Both of us are breathing very fast, as though we've just run a marathon. Nilsson looks as though he's just been struck by lightening, in a way, we both have.

"I- I- Um." Is all that he could get out. He then darts in quicker than I can follow, and he then kisses me. But before I have time to respond to the kiss, he pulls back, turns around, and then walks away as fast as he could.

"Oh boy." I manage to choke out.

A/N: Well, wonder what's gonna happen now? Please review and let me know what you guys think of it. Thank you to those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

I turn back knock and open the door to Thierry's office, poking my head through the doorway. I see Thierry sitting at his desk, talking to someone on the phone. He looks up and sees me, he motions for me to come in and have a seat.

I walk over to his desk and sit down on a black leather chair, glancing about the room. I look over at Thierry and he holds up his index finger, telling me to hold on a minute.

After about another five minutes, he says his good- byes, sighs and then looks over at me.

"My work is never done. As soon as I get rid of one thing, another one makes an appearance." Thierry says, and then sighs again. He then turns to me. "Did you sleep Okay last night? Had any more dreams of me?" He adds.

"I slept like the dead. That mattress is a hell of a lot comfier than mine is back home." I answer his first question. "As for me dreaming about you, the answer is yes, but this time you told me something that _you'd _like to know." I add, deliberately stalling.

"Well? What did I tell you?" Thierry demands.

"Keep your hair on." I tell him, rolling my eyes. Thierry frowns at me. "Don't frown, you might get wrinkles, and a man of your age, _really _shouldn't do that." I say, sticking my tongue out at him, after he frowns even more.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Thierry threatens.

"Oh, it's nothing. Only, I know where the fourth Wild Power is." I say the last part in a sing- song voice, smiling at Thierry's expression.

"Where?" He asks, getting very excited.

"Somewhere here in Las Vegas. You didn't tell me where exactly, just that the fourth is here in Vegas." I reply.

Thierry presses a button on his intercom, and someone answers, I find that Nilsson's on the other end.

"Yes sir?" He answers.

"Nilsson? Gather all the soulmate couples and Keller's team, plus Ash's sisters and Mary-Lynnette's brother for a meeting in the Ballroom, ASAP!" Thierry tells Nilsson.

"Yes sir." Nilsson repeats.

"Thierry? Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask my twin.

"Can we talk later, we're kind of in a rush to get a meeting together?" He points out, standing up.

"Well, by the time Nilsson gets everyone gathered, I'd have been able to tell you this three times over." I tell him.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks, sitting back down.

"Well, just as I was outside the door, Nilsson and I touched. Well, sparks started flying, also there was a strange pink haze afterwards. What was that?" I tell him. "Also, when I asked him what it was, he stuttered then he kissed me." I add, not sure how Thierry will take that last part.

"Sounds as though you've both found the Soulmate Principal." He answers cryptically.

"Huh?" I ask, befuddled.

"You and Nilsson are soulmates." Thierry explains better.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to say.

"We'll talk about this later, Hannah and Nilsson will both be there." Thierry promises. "Come on, let's get to this meeting." He adds, standing up, walking towards me, and offering me his hand, which I take.

We walk out of his office, down the hall and then down the long winding staircase. As we reach the bottom, we meet one of the soulmate couples. A dark haired boy – Delos, I think his name is, and the fox coloured haired girl on his arm – Maggie.

"Thierry? What's this meeting all about?" Delos asks.

"Kali knows where the fourth Wild Power is." Thierry replies. Without me realising it, we come to the huge Ballroom, where the rest of the couples, plus Keller's team, Ash's sisters and Mary- Lynnette's brother are gathered.

Both Thierry and I, walk to the front of the Ballroom where Hannah is seated. I smile as I take a seat beside her, while Thierry stands in front of everyone, trying to silence them.

"Okay. I've called this meeting, because Kali has told me that the fourth Wild Power is somewhere here in Vegas, though she doesn't know where." Thierry informs everyone, getting his or her undivided attention.

"How does Kali know?" The green- eyed vampire hunter- Rashel asks.

"Kali dreams of me, and I tell her. Of course, she dreams of me as Theorn, I knew nothing about the fourth, until half an hour ago." He replies. "So, I need a team of approximately ten people. No Wild Powers." He adds, looking at Jez, as he says the last part. "Raise your hands if you want to go and find the fourth." At this, about ten people raise their hands.

"Okay, so we've got: Ash, Rashel, Quinn, James, Keller, Galen, Winnie, Nissa, Morgead and Kestrel. Okay, we have our team." Thierry continues, looking at his team. "All you guys have to do, is keep a look out for anything that will lead to the fourth turning up. Off you go. Oh, and one more thing before you go. I want regular updates of everything that's going on, no matter how big or small. You're free to go." He adds.

"Sure thing sir." Keller says, as the team walks out the door.

"The rest of you can go back to whatever you were doing before this meeting. And if anyone sees Nilsson, will they tell him that I want to see him in my office ASAP? Hannah and Kali? Come with me please." Thierry asks.

Both Hannah and I follow him to his office.

"Thierry? What's going on?" Hannah demands, looking at her soulmate curiously.

"Wait until Nilsson gets here, then we'll talk about it." Which was all Thierry said.

At that precise moment, Nilsson walks into his boss's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Nilsson asks nervously.

"Yes I did Nilsson." Thierry says calmly. "Why don't you take a seat?" He adds, gesturing at the seat between Hannah and me. All three of us look at Thierry, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay." Thierry starts, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Kali tells me that you and her are soulmates. Am I right Nilsson?" He finishes

Nilsson looks a bit scared and embarrassed.

"Yes sir." Nilsson replies quietly. He looks ready to bolt out the door at any minute.

"Don't be scared Nilsson." Thierry tells him, obviously noticing the tension and nervousness of the younger vampire, and becoming a bit concerned.

Nilsson doesn't listen. He jumps up and starts getting hysterical.

"Don't be scared? How can I not be scared? My soulmate just happens to be my boss's twin sister, and who'd probably want to stake me for just kissing her! And you tell me not to be scared? How do I know that you're not going to skin me alive right now?" Nilsson finishes, breathing hard, chest heaving. He also looks as if he's about to break down and sob his heart out. But at Thierry's glare, he sits back down. Even though I can't see them, I know his eyes are wide and his pupils are dilated.

"Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't stake you Nilsson. In fact I'm _glad_ that you're Kali's soulmate. I _trust_ you Nilsson, you're a very trustworthy person. And I also know that you'd never do anything to hurt her. If I didn't like you Nilsson, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't have made you into a vampire!" Thierry almost explodes.

"You made Nilsson a vampire?" Hannah asks, looking at Thierry, who sighs.

"He fancied this female vampire, who bit him and left him for dead. I just happened to be walking by the alley that he was in. I felt weird, must be the witch side of me, anyways; I went into the alley and found Nilsson. I thought he was dead at first, but I went closer, and I could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. But I knew that he wasn't going to live for much longer. So I went over to him, and I noticed that his eyes were part way open and focused on me. I bent over and asked him if he wanted to die, he shook his head and mouthed the word 'no.' so I cut my wrist and fed him my blood, took him in, and gave him a job. That was in 1953, when he was nineteen." Thierry finishes.

"Oh." Was all Hannah could say. Thierry turns to a now shaking Nilsson and speaks softly to him.

"Look Daniel, I'm not going to kill or even _hurt_ you. I just wanted you two not to be scared of the soulmate principal. I wanted you both to be the soulmates that Hannah and I are. Not exactly like us, but have that same type of love for each other as we do. Plus, I don't want you two to end up being the type of soulmates that can't get along." Then he adds more softly, that I can just about make out. "You two look like a great couple. I bet you two would be, even if you weren't soulmates."

Nilsson, who seems to have calmed down, looks from me to Thierry, and speaks to his employer.

"So…does that mean that we have your approval sir?" He asks, still a bit shaky.

"You don't need it. And since you're becoming a member of the family, practically, you can stop calling me 'sir' and start calling me Thierry, not 'Lord Thierry', just Thierry please." Thierry replies, and Nilsson just nods his Okays.

"So…are we home free, or are we still in prison?" I ask cryptically.

"What do you mean Kali?" Thierry asks, clearly not getting what I mean.

"I mean, are we free to go, or do you still need to give Nilsson some rules about being with me?" I explain sweetly. Hannah, Thierry and Nilsson burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to mention this." Thierry starts. "But if you do anything to hurt Kali, Nilsson, and I'll kill you. Okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it sir…I mean, Thierry." Nilsson replies, smiling a little.

"Ever the protective big brother." I mutter under my breath, but clearly everybody heard.

"I haven't had any complaints from you before Kali." My twin brother says smiling broadly.

"Yeah well, sometimes it's Okay for you to be protective, but there's such a thing called being over protective." I point out.

"I like being protective over protective over you Kali." Thierry replies, laughing.

"Oh, I know you do." I reply, being a little sarcastic.

"Well, now you've got two people to be protective over you, Kali." Hannah pipes up, laughing at my glare.

"Gah. Don't remind me." I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Well children, go away now." Thierry tells us, shooing us out of his office.

"What do you mean children? I'll have you know, that I'm the same age as you brother." I shriek at him, when he laughs his head off.

"Okay, let's leave his highness to his work." Hannah says to Nilsson and I, still laughing, and she laughs even more at Thierry's glare.

"Now, does Nilsson sleep in with me later on tonight, or is he not allowed, Thierry?" I ask my twin sweetly.

"He can sleep wherever he wants." He replies, looking over at Nilsson, who shrugs, and then smiles at me.

"I'm not fussed, but I usually don't sleep with a woman, whenever I _do_ go out with one, which isn't that much seeing as I'm too busy, on the first day I meet her." Nilsson replies thoughtfully. After which, Nilsson and I go out of Thierry's office, but I pause in the doorway and look at my twin.

"See you later, Theorn." I say to him, and wave.

"Bye Theora." He replies, laughing whenever I stick my tongue out at him.

**_Find out what happens next…I'll update this when I have more time._**


End file.
